powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvelous
is , the Captain of the Gokaigers. Biography Early life Much of Marvelous' early life is unknown, but what is known is, when he was ten years old, he was saved by Space Sheriff Gavan, and after he grew up he traveled alone as a pirate. Captain Marvelous once fought Kiaido, the strongest bounty hunter in the universe, who nearly killed him, but he intentionally stabbed himself in the chest to create a weak spot in order to make the fight more interesting, ultimately letting Marvelous escape. One day, while looking through treasure after a run in with the Gormin, Marvelous discovered something of interest: the Ranger Key of Akarenger. AkaRed soon appeared and told Marvelous that he needed it, but Marvelous refused to give him it and attacked him, but was swiftly defeated. AkaRed told him about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, telling him that he would never get what he wanted if he just gave up, and this speech inspired Marvelous to join AkaRed. Red Pirate Gang Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang with AkaRed along with his robotic parrot, Navi. One notable occasion saw AkaRed save Marvelous from his own impulsiveness before finding the Bouken Red Key. They would later be joined by Basco ta Jolokia. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys of the core Sentai teams, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, and revealed that he conspired with Zangyack forces that attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous, Basco possessed the Sixth Ranger and Extra Hero Keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. The Ranger Keys allowed Marvelous to harness the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger team, with himself as Gokai Red. Marvelous travelled in the GokaiGalleon in his search. Her hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the greatest treasure in the universe. Gokaiger To Be Added Super Hero Taisen Captain Marvelous betrays the Gokaigers and takes over Zangyack as he assumes the title as their emperor and renames it , formed from the remnants of the dissolved Zangyack Empire and the conglomeration of all Super Sentai villains, in order to take down the Kamen Riders to obtain their Great Powers, and the Dai-Shocker group led by Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. With many revived Super Sentai villains under his command, Captain Marvelous plans to obtain the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders to gain the . After the timeline was restored, Captain Marvelous turned against Dai-Zangyack, who joins forces with Dai-Shocker to destroy Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders. Upon learning this, the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams all join forces in order to stop their respective enemies once and for all. The Gokaigers team up with Decade & Defeat General Shadow. Then teams with OOO, and leads his team against Bio Hunter Silva, and Kamen Rider OOO changes his medals into Ranger Keys for the Gokaigers to use. The group uses the Gokai Galleon Buster to finish off Silva. Soon after, the Gokai Galleon crew watch Fourze befriending the Go-Busters. Marvelous then joins up with his crew sees the ultimate treasure being friendship between the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams while accepting OOO's friendship. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger while eating chicken curry at the Dino Curry restaurant.]] Captain Marvelous and the rest of the Gokaigers went to the Zangyack's homeworld until they were overrun. They had two choices -die or join Zangyack. The Gokaigers choose to join them and returned to Earth in a black Gokai Galleon. The Go-Busters were sent to investigate and end up fighting the Gokaigers. During the fight, Gai comes and finds the Gokaigers and Go-Busters fighting and had no idea what was going on. Marvelous tells Gai to hand the Ranger Keys over and Gai reluctantly gives him the keys. The Gokaigers Gokai Change twice and causes the Go-Busters to use Powered Custom. After the fight, Enter appears with the Phantom Ranger Keys, rare keys with mysterious powers until the keys resonate and create time holes sucking various Gokaigers and Go-Busters to different times. Captain Marvelous and Hiromu continue to fight as Hiromu lectures Marvelous on joining the Zangyack. Marvelous reveals joining them was part of a plan and that they were only pretending to cooperate. The Gokaigers wait at the Go-Busters' command center until it was fight time. The 11 rangers head to battle with Bacchus Gill. The rangers morph and fight. Waredonaiyer stays up on the black Gokai Galleon. Marvelous and Hiromu jump up there and fought him. Waredonaiyer is pushed off the ship. After a long battle, Bacchus Gill grows to giant size. The rangers summon their mecha. With the gathering of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the keys transform into Megazord Keys, granting each of the rangers' mecha, a past mecha. After the battle, Marvelous tells Hiromu that he admires the Go-Busters' work and trusts them to protect Earth and calls them a true 36th Super Sentai. During the credits, the Gokaigers are seen hanging out at the Go-Buster's command center. Super Hero Taisen Z Gokai Red and the rest of the Gokaigers appeared to help Gai and Gavan (Type-G) defeat Ika Devil using their offered Metal Hero Keys. They later Fight alongside the other Heroes against Space Shocker. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Gokai Red.]] Gosei Red walks to Gokai Red, who slowly lands using a swinging rope, and nods that he makes a good landing. Before walking off, Gosei Red gives Gokai Red a high five, and we, the viewers, turn our attention to Gokai Red while Gosei Red waves from behind. meets Red Buster.]] Red Buster rides up to Gokai Red on his motorcycle. After getting off, Gokai Red throws a punch which Red Buster stops, (The punch being the continuing responsibility). Gokai Red leaves shortly after. Red Buster quickly turns in the direction Gokai Red headed towards and bows out of respect. This is the first Hand-Off to involve another character, as Red Buster's motorcycle is Cheeda Nick. However, this is minor, as Nick does nothing more than be a normal motorcycle. Akibaranger Before transforming into the Hurricane Ball Ludicrous Power with the other Hurricanegers and KuwagaRaiger, KabutoRaiger says Captain Marvelous' catchprase "Let's make this showy!" Coincidentally KabutoRaiger was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in this episode, who was also the narrator and voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Video games Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Red appeared leading his team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-002.jpg|Gokai Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-008.jpg|Gokai Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Net movies Super Hero Taihen Gokai Red appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Kamen Rider Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and . Gokai Red In battle he prefers using sword and gun rather than duel-wielding like the other Gokaiger are fond of doing. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiGalleon' - Gokai Changes= Marvelous' Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ranger Keys Gorenger-Kakuranger Marvelous' Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ranger Keys Ohranger-Gokaiger As a Gokaiger, Gokai Red can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 35 red rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Akarenger (Episodes 1, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51, Super Hero Taisen) **Red Bute ***Spear Bute **Gorenger Hurricane - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace (Episodes 6, 10, 32, Super Hero Taisen) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episodes 35, 44, Super Hero Taisen) **Command Bat ***Spear **Penta Force - DenziRed= *DenziRed (Episode 8, Super Hero Taisen, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Denzi Stick **Denzi Punch - VulEagle= *VulEagle (Episodes 7, 46, 49, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Vulcan Stick ****Katana **Attacks ***Hiba Return - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed (Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaRed= *DynaRed (Episodes 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Red1= *Red1 (Episode 28, Super Hero Taisen) **Weapons ***Bio Sword ****Fire Sword **Attacks ***Bio Team Kick ***Bio Electron Charge - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon (StageShow, Episodes 32, 35) **Dragon Attack - Red Flash= *Red Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Holy Sword - Red Mask= *Red Mask (Episodes 28, 32) **God Hand **Life Aura - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon (Episodes 25, 30) **Weapons ***Falcon Saber **Attacks ***Falcon Break - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo (Episodes 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FiveRed= *FiveRed (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 42) **Weapons ***V Sword ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***V Sword Attack ***Brother Attack - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk (Episodes 9, The Flying Ghost Ship, 28, 51) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger (Episodes 11, 14, 45) **Ryugekiken - Armed TyrannoRanger= *Armed TyrannoRanger (Episode 50) **Dragon Armor **Ryugekiken **Zyusouken }} - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger (Episodes 12, 22, 33) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Double Dragon Swords ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Shoot - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed (Episodes 32, 44, 46, Super Hero Taisen) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru - OhRed= *OhRed (Episodes 22, 31, 51) **Weapons ***King Blaster ***Star Riser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - Red Racer= *Red Racer (Episodes 14, 51) **Weapons ***Fender Sword **Attacks ***Driving Slash ***Gokai Kurumagic Attack - MegaRed= *MegaRed (Episodes 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Drill Saber ****Drill Sniper Custom ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 1 - GingaRed= *GingaRed (Episodes 11, 13, 20, 51) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword **Attacks ***Mane of Fire ***Flame Flash - GoRed= *GoRed (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash - TimeRed= *TimeRed (Episodes 24, 39-40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Three ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender - TimeFire= *TimeFire (Episode 17) **DV Defender - GaoRed= *GaoRed (Episodes 7-9, 33, 45) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed (Episodes 2, 12, 24) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Dry Gun **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Air Gallop ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance - AbaRed= *AbaRed (Episodes 25, 29) **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Tyranno Rod ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite - AbaRed Abare Mode= *AbaRed Abare Mode (Episode 29) }} - DekaRed= *DekaRed (Episodes 2, 4-5, 35) **D-Magnum ***Hybrid Magnum - MagiRed= *MagiRed (Episodes 1, 3, 49, Super Hero Taisen) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Sword **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Magi Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Magi Magi Magika ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Red Fire ***Red Fire Phoenix - Wolzard Fire= *Wolzard Fire (Episode 37) **Weapons ***WolSabre & Jagun Shield **Attacks ***Blazing Shoot - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red (Episodes 12, 21, 51) **Weapons ***Bouken Javelin **Attacks ***Red Zone Crash - GekiRed= *GekiRed (Episodes 4, 7, 32-33, 42, Super Hero Taisen) **Weapons ***GekiNunchaku **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Gun-Gun Bullet ***Fierce Ki Infusion - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Stageshow, 199 Heroes Movie, Episodes 19, 36, 40) **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Road Saber ***Kankan Mantan Gun **Attacks ***Saber Straight ***Kankan Kong Express - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red (Episodes 1-2, 12, 18, 41, Super Hero Taisen, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Secret Disks ***Shishi Disk **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou **Attacks ***Flame Dance ***Many Fires Profusion ***Shinken Six Member Slash - Hyper Shinken Red= *Hyper Shinken Red (Episode 51) **Kyoryumaru }} - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red (Episodes 22, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51) **Skick Sword }} - Other Colors= *Big One (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) - DenziGreen= *DenziGreen (Episode 43) **Denzi Punch - PteraRanger= *PteraRanger (male version) (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Ptera Arrow - GaoYellow= *GaoYellow (Episode 44) **Eagle Claw - Bouken Silver= *Bouken Silver (Episode 18) **Sagasniper - Gosei Blue= *Gosei Blue (Episode 45) }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * (Super Hero Taisen) - Metal Heroes= * (Super Hero Taisen Z) }} - Gokai Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Insarn's gun fused Marvelous and Gai, their powers became fused together, and so, when Gai used his key with Marvelous's Mobilate, the hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Silver was made. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' - Gold Mode= card.]] :Gokai Red can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become . ''However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Red's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, 36 Gokai Change) Arsenal *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Spear Anchor Mode }} Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Super Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Aliens Ranger Keys is Captain Marvelous' personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Red. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. After defeating their own Ranger Key puppets, the other five Gokaigers defeated the puppet Gokai Red Ranger Key, with Marvelous reclaiming his key shortly after. - Gokai Christmas= During the Gokaigers' Christmas Eve battle, Gai borrowed the Gokai Red Ranger Key and the Gokai Green key and merged them into the Gokai Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Green called Gokai Christmas. }} Personality Always sparkling, Captain Marvelous is a "wild man." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Marvelous is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 5 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Captain Marvelous is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in episode 7 where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Don can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in episode 12, where he rips the Zangyack tracking collar off Joe's neck. He also has a rather hearty appetite. Marvelous is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. Another example is when Gai asked to become a Gokaiger after his debut battle and Marvelous asked him what he would contribute to his crew. Despite this selfish reasoning, he was concerned with someone so young taking on the Zangyack. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own and shows to have much faith in them. His morality however is desribed at best as a puzzle. Bounty His bounty was initially at 1,000,000 when they met Ahim and was increased to 1,500,000 before reaching Earth, but this is eventually raised to 3,000,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000,000. After the death of Warz Gill, he now has a "UNLIMITED" reward bounty on his head, meaning if anyone captures Marvelous and hands them over to the Zangyack, the captors can get any kind of reward in return. Behind the scenes Portrayal and suit actor Hirofumi Fukuzawa.]] Captain Marvelous is portrayed by . During an initial interview, Ozawa stated that the Sentai hero he wanted to become the most was AkaRenger. Before Ozawa, the top candidate for the role was , who would later portray in . As revealed by Kobayashi in an interview with Hyper Hobby Magazine, he was there until the end but had to turn it down because of another project he had at the time. Kobayashi noted that he and Ozawa strongly resembled each other.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/10/27/kamen-rider-baron-the-banana-who-split-on-gokaiger/ When he appeared as a child in Gokaiger vs. Gavan, he is portrayed by . While disguised as Akarenger in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he is voiced by . In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, Captain Marvelous is voiced by Kim Seung-jun (김승준). As Gokai Red, his suit actor is , who was suit actor for several recent Sentai Reds, his previous role was Gosei Blue in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Gokai Red is currently Hirofumi Fukuzawa's last suit role before serving as an action director on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and other Sentai Series. Dub names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Captain Marvelous as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps his name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while his Ranger designation is Captain Red. Etymology *Captain Marvelous' name is similar to Captain Marvel, a name tied to two comic companies which he has similarities to: **Like the Marvel of DC Comics, his color scheme is that of red and gold. ***Also, this Captain Marvel's powers and strengths were based on old heroes and gods of ancient myths, much as Marvelous and crew call upon past Sentai powers, triggered by his "henshin call" of SHAZAM, whose letters make out the the heroes names who provide him with their respected abilites, traits, and powers. ****Solomon for wisdom ****Hercules for Strength ****Atlas for Endurance ****Zeus for Power ****Achilles for Courage ****Mercury for Speed **Like the original Captain Marvel of Marvel Comics, he is an alien who comes to Earth for his own purpose but ultimately comes to protect the planet. Notes *While not the first alien Sentai hero, Marvelous is the first full-time alien Red Ranger. The only other notable alien Red of Earth in Sentai is Leonian Gyoku Rou of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, but he was of a period prior to Earth SPD using the typical Sentai battle suits and was only in four episodes at the end of the season. **Comparatively, Power Rangers had two full-time Red Rangers of alien descent prior: Aurico and Andros. *Marvelous is the only male Gokaiger whose name consists of more than three letters. *Gokai Red represents the Gokaigers for the Gokaiger Zyudenchi that was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Gokai Red is mentioned by Hiromu (Red Buster) in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, when he thanks Daigo (Kyoryu Red) for helping them in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger. Counterpart notes *Marvelous shares a few things in common with 3 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Joe and Luka. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them and be a part of their respective teams' primary groups, the other being Joe. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them, the other being Don. ***Overall, Marvelous is the only one to have a counterpart from all 34 previous Sentai teams with the same color and gender as him and be a part of their teams' primary formation. *With Red Rangers normally being the commander of the team, or at least a figurehead, Captain Marvelous remains in the center, even in teams where Red isn't the leader. **''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Luka's counterpart, Big One, leads the J.A.K.Q. team. **Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: Ahim's counterpart, NinjaWhite, leads the Kakurangers. **Denji Sentai Megaranger: Don's counterpart, MegaBlack, leads the Megarangers. **Mirai Sentai Timeranger: Ahim's counterpart, TimePink, leads the Timerangers. **Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Luka's counterpart, GekiYellow, leads the Gekirangers. **Tensou Sentai Goseiger'': None of the Gokaigers' counterparts lead the Goseigers. *He is the only male Gokaiger with any replacement counterparts. In this case, VulEagle and TimeRed. *5 Red Rangers (TimeFire, KabutoRaiger, Wolzard Fire, AkaRed, and Princess Shinken Red) are not Marvelous' counterparts, as 4 of these Reds aren't part of their respective teams' primary groups, while one of them doesn't come from a Sentai team at all. *Marvelous has the most counterparts with a Bird motif (VulEagle, Red Falcon, Red Hawk, HurricaneRed, MagiRed, Go-On Red), considering his counterpart (Tajadol Combo) just happens to be the all Red Bird motif combo (Taka/Hawk, Kujaku/Peacock, Condor). Gokai Change notes *Throughout most of the season, Marvelous has used only Red Rangers. The only time he uses a different color is when the whole team joins in. **Notably, his first non-Red Gokai Change, Bouken Silver, has a bit of brilliance to it: Bouken Silver's main mecha is GoGo Fire/Siren Builder, where it is mainly red. It was also piloted by Bouken Red at one point in his native series. *Marvelous is the only Gokaiger who has never transformed into a Black Ranger. *Of the 5 core Gokaigers, Marvelous has had the least amount of non-core Ranger transformations. *Of all of his Red Ranger counterparts, Marvelous transformed into Shinken Red the most with 7 transformations, 8 if you include Hyper Shinken Red in Episode 51. His least transformed counterparts are Red Flash and GoRed, with only one transformation each. See Also References External links *TV Asahi's page on Captain Marvelous *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Red *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Red's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Red's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Galleon *Captain Marvelous at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Captain Marvelous at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Super Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Aliens